


In Praise of Profiteroles

by SaintImperator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Fantasy Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintImperator/pseuds/SaintImperator
Summary: My piece written as a gift for tentytarts





	In Praise of Profiteroles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tentytarts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tentytarts).

The shrine had mostly fallen to disrepair, vines and moss springing up to acclimate the little stone temple as part of the natural landscape. Matsukawa thought it looked nicer that way, and while he was unsure what god it belonged to, he found himself drawn to it and sometimes left an offering. He never expected to hear anything back from the spirit world. He’d stopped leaving food, mostly because it started to spoil after a few days and he had to awkwardly scoop the rotting food into a bag and dispose of it at the nearest trash can.

Still, sometimes Matsukawa would go by and find that food was all he had left to offer. Today it was a selection of chocolate dipped cream puffs that the convenience store had put on sale which had caught his eye. They were likely about to go stale. Matsukawa flipped the package around, looking for an expiration date as he went down his usual path by the shrine. As he came near he was struck by how much time had passed since he had last left a tribute.

Having only picked up the pastries on a whim, he left them just as easily, continuing home without so much as a second thought. After dinner, some additional school work and two episodes of a shonen anime, he’d forgotten the offering altogether.

It wasn’t until the next morning on the way to school that it surfaced. The box of creampuffs was gone, and in its place was a crisp sheet of paper. Matsukawa wasn’t in the habit of reading things that weren’t his, but in this he was compelled. He’d never seen any other offerings in all of his many crossings, and curiosity got the better of him. Matsukawa picked up the page.

Written in glimmering golden ink were three characters. Matsukawa recognized them “もっと”-more. He got the feeling that the letter had been meant for him all along, and kept it, slipping it into one of his schoolbooks as though it were a bookmark. It ran through his head like a chant, like a child’s demand; more more more.

Matsukawa mulled it over until he came to the conclusion that the spirit he’d made all those offers too had finally responded. There would be no more dime store discounts. After school he went down the street to the bakery from proper profiteroles. It was a comforting little shop where everything appeared to be hand made and liberally dusted with powdered sugar. The aging man behind the counter tried to entice him with one of the store’s signature roll cakes.

He was admittedly tempted by some of the cakes, but owing mostly to limited pocket money he went with a dozen cream puffs, plus one for himself. He ate it as he walked along, licking chocolate ganache off of his fingertips.

The box he set down at the shrine was wrapped with a red and gold ribbon. It glittered against the moss-covered stone.

It wasn’t the only thing that stood out.

In the woods there was something staring at him. Two wide golden eyes blinked out from the woods. Matsukawa looked over his shoulder, checking on either side before nervously offering a greeting.

“H-Hello?”

The creature did not share his hesitation, coming out almost before the last syllable had left his lips. It was the tuft of hair on his head which had caught Matsukawa’s attention, which was pinkish-red in hue and stood out from the otherwise natural surroundings. As he emerged from the woods Matsukawa realized it was far from the only unnatural thing.

While the face of the forst spirit was human enough, and he wore a vest of leaves over his chest. The body of a deer, hooved and dappled with white spots extended further, and where the tail should’ve been a white flag it was the tufted tail of a lion. Two wings were folded on the forest spirit’s back.

“More?”

Matsukawa smiled nervously and picked up the box from the bakery. “Yes, I brought more.”

The forest spirit smiled and reached for the box.

“I’m glad you like them.” He said, “These ones should be really good. I got them from the bakery.”

“Thank you.”

He felt at this point an introduction was past due, but as the box of profiteroles had changed hands he now folded his own empty palms together and bowed. “My name is Matsukawa Issei. Leased to meet you.”

The forest spirit dipped his head in return, “My name is Hanamaki Takahiro.”

Matsukawa smiled, thinking it strange that a spirt should have a last name, but impolite to question it.

“It’s very nice to meet you Hanamaki.”

Hanamaki returned the pleasantries. The forest spirit was picking at the ribbon having a bit of trouble with the knot. “Would you like to share them?”

Matsukawa was charmed. The forest spirit waved him into the woods, leading him past a stand of trees before they came to a clearing. Hanamaki settled himself beside a tree stump which made comfortable seating for his companion.

Matsukawa untied the box and gestured for Hanamaki to lean closer to him. He had no idea why the impulse took him, but he set about tying the ribbon in a neat bow around Hanamaki’s head. The forest spirit was delighted, and insisted on giving him the first pastry.

As Matsukawa took the first bite, Hanamaki waved his hand. Grass sprouted up all around them, growing into long strands which braided themselves together in a neat crown that settled upon Matsukawa’s dark curls. They finished the box together, making light conversation in the rare instances they thought of a common topic. It was not a vast discussion, but a pleasant one and each came away from their last bite feeling sorry there was nothing more left to eat and obligate the other’s remaining.

“I can bring more next week.” Matsukawa said, already thinking of ways to come up with extra pocket money.

“Please.” Hanamaki said.

“Promise.”

The forest spirit nodded and escorted him back to the path. When Matsukawa arrived at home, he hurried to his room opening and emptying a desk drawer before laying the crown inside. It was the only proof he had that the spirit had not been a figment of his imagination, and he would view it every day hence to strengthen his resolve.

Never again would he pass by that shrine and think it empty. He looked forward to the keeping of his promise.


End file.
